1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fluid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
An ink jet type recording apparatus is known as an example of a variety of fluid ejecting apparatuses that eject fluid onto a fluid ejection target medium. Some fluid-ejecting type recording apparatuses of the related art eject fluid as follows. A fluid-ejecting type recording apparatus is provided with a platen (supporting member) that supports a sheet of recording paper or the like (fluid ejection target medium) from thereunder, a fluid ejecting head that ejects fluid, and a pair of rollers that forms a nip therebetween. While transporting a sheet of recording paper by means of the pair of rollers, the fluid-ejecting type recording apparatus ejects fluid such as ink onto the sheet of recording paper that is supported on the platen from the fluid ejecting head.
In the operation of the related-art fluid-ejecting type recording apparatus, it could be difficult to make a fluid ejection target medium supported on the platen in a stable manner depending on the position of the fluid ejection target medium. For example, the fluid ejection target medium could be supported unstably on the platen with a part of the fluid ejection target medium being curved/curled toward the ejecting-head side. When the fluid ejection target medium is unstably supported, the distance from the surface of the fluid ejecting head to the surface of the fluid ejection target medium varies, which means that the ejection distance of the fluid also changes. Because of such a change in the ejection distance of the fluid, it is difficult to make ejected fluid such as ink drops land on desired positions on the surface of the fluid ejection target medium, which results in poor fluid-ejection recording performance.
In an effort to provide a solution to such a problem, a fluid-ejecting type recording apparatus that is provided with an urging member that urges a fluid ejection target medium has been proposed in the art. An example of such a configuration is described in JP-A-9-48161. In the proposed configuration, a fluid ejection target medium is transported at a certain angle with respect to the surface of a platen. Accordingly, the fluid ejection target medium is urged onto the surface of the platen. By this means, it is possible to prevent a paper-platen gap from being formed between the fluid ejection target medium and the platen and to support the fluid ejection target medium on the platen in a stable manner.
However, the configuration that includes the urging member explained above has the following disadvantage. Although it is possible to support a fluid ejection target medium on the platen where the urging member is provided and in the neighborhood thereof, it is difficult to support the fluid ejection target medium on the platen in a stable manner at a distant regional part thereof that is relatively remote from the urging member due to a decrease in the strength of an urging force thereat. These days, since the length of a fluid ejecting head when viewed in the direction of the transportation of a fluid ejection target medium is increasing, the length of the landing area of fluid when viewed in the direction of the transportation of the fluid ejection target medium is also increasing. For this reason, it is getting more and more difficult to make the entire surface of the fluid landing area of a fluid ejection target medium supported on the surface of a platen in a stable manner.